1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of networked computer systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to the field of sharing information in an Internet-based convention system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Convention, event, conference, trade show and meeting (“convention”) attendance for all parties involved (“clients”) is currently a costly, time-consuming process. Travel costs and the size of many conventions have made gathering of information at a convention a much less efficient process. For large conventions, there is a need for a systematic method of locating exhibitors and retrieving information. The widespread availability of computers with graphics capabilities and Internet connectivity makes it feasible to use them to simulate various aspects of a convention to augment or replace a visit to the physical conference location.
Many attendees would like to attend a convention through the convenience of the Internet and web-browser computers. Many professional meeting planners working with associations or corporations would like to set up and hold their conventions only on the Internet or to support or augment their venue-based conventions. And, many exhibitor/sponsors would like to participate at a convention through the convenience of the Internet.
Until now, there has been no suitable way to enable these three fundamental “clients” to participate with the full functions of the convention industry using the convenience of the Internet. The meeting planner client needs to perform the central processing functions to load and control their specific virtual convention, trade show or meeting. The exhibitor/sponsor client needs to perform the processing functions to design, load and control their specific exhibits and sponsor orders related to conventions, trade shows or meetings that meet their specific marketing and participation criteria. Finally, an attendee client needs a wide array of sensible convention functions including: convention selection, association selection, conference search, event search, show search, session and forum attendance and exhibit display visits.
As of 1999, a variety of methods involving an attendee client viewing exhibit booths in a virtual-only trade show or participating in a session and forum have been implemented resembling an Internet-based convention. Despite these resemblances, significant omissions were determined upon reviewing these websites and comparing methods in terms of the invention.
One primary omission was that all sites demonstrated a single-specific convention situation (e.g., single association, single industry, single product classification). No sites were found offering a plurality of separate conventions, nor were methods found to support multiple conventions. Further, the sites that offered a single-specific convention situation lacked the ability of allowing a convention to be scheduled, organized, designed and/or conducted by a third party meeting planner. Still further, none of the prior art existing before the invention of the present application discloses a method for conducting a convention on a central website, by facilitating the exchange between an attendee client and an administrator (e.g., a website administrator, a meeting planner client, a computer programmer, a graphic designer, a software engineer, an application service provider, etc.).
Another primary omission was that all sites were either solely “venue-based content convention” or solely “cyber-based content convention” in terms of any methods demonstrated. No combination “venue-with-cyber” methods were demonstrated for allowing the creation of a “virtual convention venue” for conventions that exist on the central website server while concurrently supporting and augmenting a convention being held in a physical or venue-based center.
Another primary omission was that no methods were demonstrated for meeting planner client services; it appeared that meeting and convention content information and support control, if any, were pre-loaded WYSIWYG by a webmaster/programmer.
Another primary omission was that no methods were demonstrated for exhibitor/sponsor client services. It appeared that exhibit booth design, content and processing flow, if any, were again pre-loaded WYSIWYG or built by a webmaster/programmer. Also, the important method presented in the invention of using exhibit booth panel sizes made up of advertising standard ad banner sizes was not demonstrated.
Fundamentally, the sites appeared to place overall design emphasis only on the trade show aspects and not the other important activities of the complete convention. Attendee client methods were generally limited to simple listings and displays of exhibitor information. A wide range of convention activity simulated with the program instructions and the databases presented in this invention were missing from the sites reviewed. By way of illustration, no attendee client methods were demonstrated for call for papers, paper and proceedings presentations, membership signup, or board and committee messages. No attendee client methods were demonstrated for searching a wide range of sessions and forums by subjects or a certain speaker, or searching a plurality of conventions with extensive criteria. The exhibit content searches, when offered, were very limited.
A complete industry-standard convention includes not only trade show aspects of exhibitor booths, but also registration, sessions and forums, special events, sponsor recognition, call for papers, paper and proceedings presentations, general convention information, board and committee meetings, helpful maps, hotel support participants, CVB support participants, etc. And, three distinct and essential parties are involved in the activities to hold a successful convention: 1) the meeting planner client, who defines, organizes, and sets it up; 2) the exhibitor/sponsor client who exhibits products or services, or sponsors the various aspects; and 3) the attendee client who participates in the various functions. The robust activities of these three parties that make up a complete industry-standard convention held in a virtual convention venue were not demonstrated. Therefore, no altogether satisfactory method has heretofore been available for conducting multiple Internet-based conventions, events, conferences, trade shows and meetings.
The most complete example of a single-specific convention site coupled with solely “venue-based content-convention” was the IAAM 1999 Annual Conference and Trade Show. IAAM 1999 Annual Conference and Trade Show, Internet address cyber-centre.com/98iaam, demonstrated only WYSIWYG convention content information for a single-specific venue-based event. There was a simple list of exhibitors with a solitary front-end booth lobby graphic with links to venue-based event information pages, but no exhibitor/sponsor client booths. No attendee client, meeting planner client or exhibitor/sponsor client methods were demonstrated.